Sneak Peeks
THE BELOW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 20 and/or 21! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Episode 20 & 21 / Candy's Parents: Sneak Peek Candy's Parents, named Phillip and Lucia, will make an appearance later on in the game (presumably Episode 20 or 21). The original drawing was made by Lawillee on Amour Sucre. In Lawillee's contest entry, Phillip, our Candy's father, is described as an intelligent man. He almost always has his nose in a book. He would be a rather insightful person if he wasn't so out of touch with the real world. He is kind and sweet however, called the "teddy bear" of the family. Lucia (whose original name was Luna), however, is a bit more spirited than Phillip is. She is a hobby painter and architect, but despite her creative and dynamic nature, she deals with things in a more practical and sensible manner than her husband. She does have a little more "bite" than Phillip, but she also contains a surprising amount of self control once a delicate problem arises. Both parents are friendly yet responsible, with those extra quirks that make them believable as parents - which was exactly what ChiNoMiko and the rest of the Beemoov team was looking for. Episode 21 Clip of episode 21 was recently released on 02/21/14 showcasing the three possible outcomes based on Sucrette's (Candy's) vote from episode 20. It reveals of three possible outfits based on the plays chosen and montage of the parents on the characters. Summary Starting off from the previous episode, it is annouced that Candy gets the lead role, much to the chagrin of Amber, with the My Candy Love boys getting their respective roles along with your female classmates. Throughout the school's corridors, we end up discussing about their roles within the play along comments about the other classmates' roles, as well as getting fitted for your costume by Rosalya. Candy eventually heads home to discuss the result of the audition with Candy's mom. The next day we find out about Amber's accident and it is discussed amongst the My Candy Love boys. Eventually Candy goes towards the gym and it is discussed about the changes to dialogue within the play-be sure to remember your choices. On the way home we get a glimpse of Amber and with her and Nathaniel's mom, which Amber doesn't deny at school. Castiel also mentions that his parents will also be attending, which almost escalates into a fight with Nathaniel, since it is revealed he had some influence in it. The Principal also mentions that on top of the play and meeting, there will also be a scavenger hunt on open house night. Candy has an opportunity to check out the sets with which ever of the My Candy Love boys-at the price of lowering the LOV'M of the others, when you mention you will be seeing it with a different boy. As Candy heads inside the other students bring up that Rosalya blew the budget and the costume will be costing Candy, $400, once bought Candy goes home and shows off the costume to her parents, and depending on the costume itself will result in different reactions. The day of the open house, Candy will come across the various parents, some easily identifiable, others not so much. We would also run into Dake and Nina. Now to receive the illustration, based on the choices Candy has decided on the dialogue, she has to remember them throughout the play, if Candy chooses the right dialogue for each moment of the conversation, then we will be able to receive the two illustrations, with the exception of the Sleeping Beauty option. Once the play wraps up, Candy will mention about the room the parents stayed while they were setting up, alluding to the next episode. Now we do have the option to replay and choose the other plays, at a price of 100 action points, much like the Beach episode, but the we have to first finish our first choice. The illustrations are based on the choice we made in episode 20 **View at your own risk** Category:Ken Category:Sneak Peeks